Databases, or database management systems (DBMSs), are widely used for the storage and retrieval of information. Many databases are compatible with a structured query language (SQL), which defines, retrieves, and views data and data structures within the database or DBMS. Databases often include data defined in a data model that can be exposed as objects with discoverable types, wherein descriptive information about the object is held in a set of properties. These objects and properties can be examined or updated by externally implemented code such as, for example, an API, scripting language, or SQL. Further, certain types of objects and the types of properties on those objects may not be known at the time of the modeling tool's construction including user-defined objects (UDOs) and user-defined properties (UDPs).